


Love at First Touch (but also you're just kinda sexy)

by starlocked



Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cussing, Intrulogical, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Moceit - Freeform, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus being Remus, Sexual Content, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos, college party, fake blood described, love at first touch, near nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: Logan was very particular about being touched. After all, if your soulmate casually brushed you in a crowd, you might never find them again. And he just really preferred for his boundaries to be respected.His soulmate, however, isn't good with boundaries.Day 11 of Soulmate September- (Choose your favorite AU to write!) The first time your soulmate touches you leaves a permanent mark on your skin
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370
Comments: 28
Kudos: 240





	Love at First Touch (but also you're just kinda sexy)

Logan did not like being touched.

It was rather unfortunate as most people who had not found their soulmates yet found him attractive and tried to create meet-cutes where they ended up brushing up to him, only to be disappointed by the lack of a soul mark appearing and then subsequently frightened by the stern lecture he would give them about touching without consent.

Logan had a reputation on campus for being a cold-hearted, hot-tempered asshole.

He was just fine with that characterization if it meant people would leave him alone. When he got back to his dorm, he was surprised to see his roommate actually smiling for once. It was a rare sight to be certain.

Before Logan could ask or even settle in, Virgil started pulling off his signature hoodie, "Logan, guess what! I met my soulmate!"

"For the record, I was going to guess you got a sunburn that looks uncannily like Gerard Way, but I suppose your soulmate was a more likely occurrence," Logan scoffed, smiling at Virgil’s near uncharacteristic enthusiasm. Virgil pulled off his shirt to show Logan a sprawling mark of roses and thorns all across his shoulder and neck. Logan took a picture of the full mark for Virgil as Virgil described how his soulmate had tried to squeeze past him in the library. He blushed while recounting how the unexpected touch had made him lash out and smack the man in the chest. Logan listened intently as Virgil described the mild burning as the marks had appeared, and the subsequent panic as the stranger ripped off his shirt to reveal a soul mark across his chest of a spider in a web.

"So when are you going to bring spider-boy back to the room? Do we need to set up a signal so I know to not come in?" Logan asked as Virgil put his shirt and hoodie back on. The boy blushed and murmured something about going to a party that night.

"Honestly, L, I'll warn you ahead of time if we come back here. I think we're mostly gonna spend time at his place unless frickin' Remus drives us out."

"Remus?" Logan was curious because of the archaic sounding name.

"Roman's older brother. According to him, he's a nightmare to deal with sometimes," Virgil sighed, "he's supposed to be at the party tonight if you're curious. I don't think anyone would mind if you tagged along."

"I don't  _ do _ parties. Maybe some other time," Logan rolled his eyes, getting his homework out of his bookbag and turning on his laptop.

"Alright, you do you, Supercomputer," Virgil chuckled, hopping up on his bed and texting as though there were nothing more important in the world than talking with his newly found soulmate.

Over the next few months, Logan was thankful that Virgil was not one to constantly gush, but the few stories he did tell always seemed to revolve around Roman’s brother messing with them, both intentionally and unintentionally. He certainly sounded difficult to deal with and Logan was glad to stay out of all the relationship drama, although entertained by the stories Virgil told.

A week before Halloween, Roman and Virgil were actually hanging out in the dorm when Logan came back from class. 

"Ah Logan, I've heard a lot about you! Nice to finally meet the legend," Roman grinned and extended a hand which Logan ignored.

"Likewise, Roman. How are you two today? Did Remus kick you out?" Logan asked cooly.

"He knows about Rem? Oh wow. No, the dorm was just closer than our apartment. And Janus found his soulmate so they've been a bit…"

"Hands-on," Virgil finished for his boyfriend and the two laughed.

"Ah, that's reasonable. Would you like privacy?" Logan stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Nah, you can stay, L. We were just planning our costumes for the party this weekend," Virgil grinned.

"Oh! You're totally invited too!" Roman beamed. Logan nodded and stepped inside, unpacking his bag onto his desk.

"Are costumes required?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"Yes!"

"No."

"Well make up your minds," Logan smirked.

"He's not gonna come if it's mandatory, Princey."

"Did I say that?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It will be more fun if everyone participates!" Roman whined.

"I guess I'll have to figure something out," Logan turned to focus on his homework, putting in earbuds but not turning on any music or podcasts so he could eavesdrop on the couple.

"Fantastic! Alright, Virgil, please we need to go as pirates," Roman turned back to continue the conversation with Virgil.

"Why do we need to be pirates? I think vampires would be a better option," Virgil replied.

"I need to be able to wear a v-neck that shows off my soul mark! I'm really proud of it and want to show it off! You could be a- a siren!" Roman beamed while Virgil groaned.

"I love you but I am not spending all night shirtless. That sounds like a nightmare," Virgil rolled his eyes, leaning into Roman’s side.

"I thought nightmare was the point... what about Nightmare Before Christmas? Jack and Sally?" Roman prodded at Virgil, causing a fit of giggles. Logan tried hard to stay focused on his notes when the two started kissing. He was prepared to speak up and remind them they asked him to stay when Roman’s phone rang.

"Aw shoot my ride's here. And Remus would make me walk if I keep him waiting."

"Well then let's go," they both hopped down off the bed and left the room, leaving Logan in the quiet they left behind.

The night of the party, Virgil was putting the finishing touches on his fake blood while Logan straightened his tie. He hadn't felt like making an elaborate costume and decided he would be going as a high school science teacher. Clean, simple, to the point.

Logan drove them to the party, following Virgil’s directions. When they arrived it was clear they were unfathomably  _ early _ .

"Don't blame me; you drive fast."

"You just wanted to spend time with Roman," Logan countered.

"Okay, guilty," Virgil laughed as they walked up to the front door which swung open before Virgil could knock.

"Why hello, Virgil is this your roommate?" An older boy in a black hat, cape, and suit all trimmed with yellow smirked at the pair. The left side of his face was covered in a tattoo of lily pads on the water with a small frog sitting on his cheek. 

"Hey, Janus. Yeah, this is Logan. Play nice," Virgil grinned and squeezed past Janus. Logan straightened himself up and squared his shoulders, waiting to be allowed in.

"Nice to finally meet you, Logan. Did you forget your costume?" Janus offered a hand to shake.

Logan replied briskly, "I am dressed as a high school science teacher. May I come in, Janus?" The host smiled and moved aside to let Logan inside.

No sooner had he crossed the threshold when he was attacked by another boy about their age. He stumbled, finding himself wrapped in an unexpected and unwanted hug.

"Please, let me go!" Logan demanded through gritted teeth.

"Sorry I just got so excited! Welcome to the party!!" the boy seemed about as underdressed as Logan was, wearing a light blue polo with a grey cardigan tied around the shoulders and khaki shorts that showed off an impressive yellow snake tattoo that curled around his calf and up to his knee.

"You must excuse my soulmate, he's like an overexcited puppy," Janus grinned, pulling the other off Logan and wrapping an arm over his shoulders.

"I'm not a puppy, I'm a Dad!" the boy grinned and kissed Janus on the tattooed cheek. 

Janus flushed but smiled back, "come now, Patton, we have guests."

"So he's a dad, Virgil is a vampire, I can only assume Roman is something vampire-related. What are you dressed as, Janus?" Logan asked, keeping an eye out for more sneak attacks.

"Oh, Judge Doom from the classic  _ Who Framed Roger Rabbit? _ It's one of my favorites," Janus replied with a smirk, "are you old enough to enjoy some Dip?"

"I'm driving and won't be drinking tonight, thanks," Logan nodded, seeing the resemblance in the costume. 

"What's Up Bitches!?! Ooooh, are you dressed up as a sexy nerd?? Because if so that costume is killing it, nerdy daddy!" Logan looked toward the garish voice to find an equally garishly dressed man. The glittery black low v cut shirt was accented with more lace ruffles and green sparkles than an emo kindergarten art project. The sheer green sash and fishnet leggings certainly added to the flair. Logan took an instinctive step back into the wall as the stranger came uncomfortably close, zeroed in on him.

"Remus! Leave him alone! I don't want to have to babysit you all night so behave!" Roman came charging down the stairs, wearing a white v cut blouse with almost as many ruffles as the frightening man's shirt and tight black pants. The shirt definitely showed off his soul mark as had been planned as well as two puncture wounds on his neck dripping fake blood. Virgil followed him down, amused by the scene in the foyer. 

"Ah, so you're Remus? The stories certainly didn't do you justice," Logan smirked, readjusting his tie.

"You've heard of me?" Remus placed a hand to his chest and bowed low and reached for Logan’s hand. 

Logan quickly pulled out of his reach, "don't touch me. I won't warn you twice."

"And what if I do? Are you gonna punish me?" Remus winked with a grin. Logan tried very hard not to flush in embarrassment from the implications of the question.

"Remus stop flirting, can't you see Logan isn't interested?" Virgil stepped up and pulled Remus away by the collar.

"Virgil, I can handle myself. Remus isn't a threat," Logan smirked again, looking directly at Remus. He didn't understand why the others acted like he was such a nuisance. His hyperactive flirtiness was almost cute.

Soon several more guests showed up and the party itself was set in motion. Logan mostly stuck to a corner, people watching. He was amazed by just how close people would get to each other. Were they not worried about accidentally meeting their soulmate in a crowd and never knowing who touched them? He wouldn't mind never knowing, but he definitely would mind being that physically intimate with strangers. 

Remus emerged out of the crowd, a cliche lampshade on his head and a red solo cup in hand.

"Heyyy, Doctor Love! Enjoying the party?" he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Logan.

"In my own fashion, yes," Logan flashed back a smile.

"So why are you standing in the corner like a…." Remus snapped at himself trying to remember the word, "floor lamp!? All tall and dark and sexy in the corner but ignored by everyone because you're about as animated as the decor."

Logan could tell Remus wasn’t actually drunk. He didn't even smell like alcohol. So this was an act. He could act too.

"Well if I'm the lamp then I guess you won't be needing this," he smirked and grabbed the lampshade off the other’s head. Remus tried to grab it back but Logan stopped him in place with a single wagging finger inches from his nose, "ah ah ah ah. No, you don’t." Logan placed the lampshade on his own head with a smirk.

"Oh, do you know how attractive you are? Like I could kiss you right now, Logan." Remus licked his lips while staring him down.

"Yes, in fact, I have been told that several times. Whatever personal charms I have, I still prefer to not be the center of attention or surrounded by a crowd and especially do not like being touched without permission," Logan gave Remus a smoldering look and could almost see the man's heart skip a beat or five. He took off and dropped the lampshade and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mmm, can't relate. I love attention!" Remus laughed.

"I can see that. It's almost endearing," Logan quipped, noticing the red blush appearing on Remus' cheeks. He was crushing hard and Logan was having a fun time playing along. He could understand how it could be difficult for others to match his energy and spontaneity, but Logan quite enjoyed how they played off each other. He almost enjoyed Remus' company and didn't want him to disappear back into the crowd. Luckily, Remus seemed content to try and bother him, as though that would even be possible.

The song on the speakers changed and Remus got a gleam in his eye, "I love this song! Come dance with me!"

Before Logan could stop him, Remus had grabbed his wrist and was dragging him into the crowd. Logan shrieked and the crowd parted around them, growing quiet.

Remus looked mortified, "Logan, I'm sorry! I- I forgot! Please don't hate me! I-" he stopped mid-thought, staring at his hand on Logan's wrist.

Logan felt a mild burning and looked down to find tentacles growing up his arm, intertwining into what looked like a full sleeve tattoo. He looked back up and met Remus' eyes. Those green eyes looked terrified and overjoyed and mischievous. No one spoke and the crowd watched silently as the radio played on in the background.

Virgil and Roman came down the stairs to find Logan and Remus in the center of this odd commotion.

"Oh my god, Virge, I think they're soulmates," Roman whispered.

"No shit, Sherlock," Virgil whispered back, grinning.

"Okay, we've got to be very careful right now," Remus started, still looking Logan in his brilliant indigo eyes, "because I really really want my soul mark on my ass."

Logan bit his lip and glanced around the party before pulling Remus a step closer and placing his hand firmly on the small of Remus' back. They made eye contact again and Logan could see that Remus could feel the soul mark spreading across his back. Logan dipped Remus down low and kissed him. Remus finally let go of his wrist and wrapped his arms around Logan and Logan pulled them back upright. 

Neither of them could hear the applause from the other party-goers.

They stood there, enraptured in each other’s presence until Roman laid a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Congrats! That was… wholly unexpected. We're happy for you two!" Roman grinned wide.

Remus looked over at his brother then back to Logan. His eyes widened in excitement, "holy shit! I need to see this fucking tramp stamp of a soul mark, come on Lolo!" he grabbed Logan's wrist again and started dragging him towards the stairs. Roman laughed behind them as Virgil joined him on the dance floor, snickering at the newly discovered soulmates.

Remus dragged Logan up to his bedroom. Logan’s mind was whirling faster than he could consciously process. Before he knew what was happening, Remus was standing there in briefs that were over the fishnets but no pants or shirt. 

Logan blushed furiously, "woah woah woah we just met!"

"Just get a picture of my soul mark so I can see it!" Remus handed him a phone and turned around. Logan’s breath caught in his throat. Spread out across Remus' lower back was a field of stars, the most prominent of which formed Scorpius. Logan trailed a hand over the mark and could feel Remus shiver.

"I thought you said we just met. Make up your mind, lover boy," Remus looked over his shoulder and grinned. Logan merely nodded and took the photo for Remus, handing him back the phone.

Remus sat down on the bed, hand over his mouth as he looked at the soul mark. He looked back up at Logan who was twisting his arm around to see all the details of his own mark.

"It's- it's really you," Remus looked about ready to cry of happiness. 

Logan nodded, "I suppose so. I like the tentacle theme."

Remus blushed hard, "I really love the stars… thank you, Logan. That was kinda… really on the spot and I'm sorry about grabbing you."

Logan laughed, the sound much warmer than Remus would have expected, "normally I would be upset, but I think this time was the big exception. Can I have your number?"

Remus nodded and took Logan’s phone to program in the number. He handed the phone back and then held out his arms, "can I-?"

"Put your clothes back on first."

"You got it, boss."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more works @tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr!  
> on another note, I might not be able to post the next few days but I will write every prompt this month.


End file.
